


Sharing Yourself

by Infiniteleft



Series: The Fox and The Flower [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sleepy Kisses, This is just sappy stuff guys, palm kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft
Summary: She's not home, but Flower still trusts her.
Relationships: DAINA/flower (Vocaloid)
Series: The Fox and The Flower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531973
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sharing Yourself

They come as they always do. Sweet, gentle caresses up and across her arm laid above the covers. The bed dips and warmth encircles her, cool breaths tickling the back of her neck. She stirs.

An eye cracked open and peered at the clock across the room on her dresser. "_Mmm. You're late,"_ she mumbled.

It takes her lover a second to parse what she'd just said. "_I'm sorry,"_ came in response. It was fumbled as it always was, but Flower appreciated the gesture anyway.

"What took you?" Her eyes closed again, content to simply lay there in the dark, Daina at her back and tracing circles on her skin. No matter what had happened during the day, it was always a relief to have her home.

"They delayed our flight." A sigh, and Flower had to reach up to brush away the hair it blew across her face. "It was raining too hard to take off, apparently. I didn't want to wake you up by calling."

She turned her head, still trusting her senses in the dark. "You should have. I worried."

Soft lips brushed her cheek. "I'm sorry." Genuine remorse colored her voice, low but ever strong. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost the chance to hear it day after day, lively and loving and open as Daina herself.

With a sigh of her own, she snakes a hand up to press against her lover's cheek, feeling another hand rest atop her own. She felt the smile there, wide and lasting, felt the warm kiss pressed into her palm. It had been ages, and still the touch made her shiver. 

"_I love you. _ I love you. More than anything."

_ "I love you too_," her lover's words were still as stumbling as a child's words, but she understood them all the same, " _ I am glad you are home._"

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be more snippets I can cram into here. We'll see, I'm just. I love these two. I'm drowning in fluff because I need some in my life, gosh dangit.


End file.
